


Scarletverse Anthology

by Ladyanaconda



Category: Scarletverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Darkness, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Side Story, Temnokt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda
Summary: Scarlet has made it through his first mission, but the story isn't over yet; he still has to adapt to living in Earth, deal with lots of unpleasant people and demons, and have as much fun as possible without getting caught. Individual stories of different characters, taking place before and/or after 'Scarlet:Origins'.





	Scarletverse Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everybody, since a few people have asked if I will post any fan fiction of my book(AND there are many stories I'd like to tell of my Scarletverse that I couldn't/didn't cover in my first book), I've decided to write some one-shots. Some of them take place after the book's events, others in the time gap between Scarlet's birth and his adventure at his seventeen years old, others take place BEFORE he was born, and it will center no only on him, but also on some of the other characters' lives.
> 
> The characters and setting are from my Scarletverse.
> 
> Alright, now a brief summary of the first story, and off we go!
> 
> 'Kevalth's Prolonged Stay.'
> 
> Kevalth eats too much and occupies too much space in the Limbo, so Scarlet must figure out how to solve the issue lest he wishes to be evicted out.

Scarlet was awakened for the fifth time by a loud knock on the door.

"Ghoul!" a raspy voice was yelling irritably. "Would you shut that _Temnokt_ up?! I can't sleep!"

"If you have any complaints, then go see Kevalth and tell him to be quiet yourself!" was Scarlet's half-moan, half-reply.

Thankfully, that seemed to send whoever was outside back to their sleeping quarters, grumbling and muttering something. However, Scarlet's ear twitched when he heard the cause of the complaints, or rather, felt the room trembling. "What the…?"

"Kevalth's' been restless for…." Terry said from his own bed-a small, plushy bed Nekro the cat didn't use anymore-and tried to recount how long he had been doing this. "…I don't even remember!"

"Well, if _somebody_ would let him go fly at night, we wouldn't have this problem." Scarlet muttered while emphasizing the word 'somebody'.

"Well, a _Temnokt_ flying around at night isn't precisely discreet." Terry pointed out.

"Terry, Kevalth is a _Temnokt_! He _blends_ in the night, for Draufanger's sake! People would literally need night-vision goggles or a Cat Eye Potion to see him!"

Scarlet groaned in dismay when the room trembled again, and heard Kevalth's curses in Krussian-he was glad he didn't understand what he said-and hid his head underneath his pillow in an attempt to block it out and go back to sleep.

Sadly, while this _did_ diminish the volume of Kevalth's curses, there was nothing he could do about the vibrations caused by Kevalth's constant shifting up there, so he had no choice but to cope with the temblors.

Naturally, though eventually he did manage to go back to sleep, it wasn't the usual deep sleep, more like a light sleep, and so time passed slower than usual. It felt like an eternity when the sunlight brought him out of his light sleep, and he half-covered his eyes even though his velvety red curtains already blocked the intruding light to some extent.

Scarlet jumped of bed, stretching out while letting out a yawn, and noticed Terry was still asleep on the cat bed, so he made sure not to make too much noise as he walked out of the bedroom and into the small, almost-cramped living room.

He found Ivory sleeping on top of the old couch, but his ears twitched when he heard Scarlet's footsteps and opened his eyes to look at him. Although he didn't move from his spot, he wagged his tail lightly, showing he was happy to see him.

"Good morning, Ivory." Scarlet said gently with yet another yawn, his tail twitching a bit. "Did you manage to sleep last night?" he got no reply from Ivory, who simply tilted his head. "I'll take that as a more-or-less."

He made his way into the Rooming Hall, which was silent for the time being as Kevalth had probably gone to sleep, and then into the bar.

Scarlet grew nervous when the few demons who were present gave him looks of contempt as soon as they noticed he had come in. The few ones who were awake, actually, most present demons were sleeping on the tables, some of them having even left their breakfast plates only half-empty. One Shape shifter had even fallen asleep on top of his cereal bowl, but his partner across the table-a Serpent-did not wake him up and was instead sipping from his cup of coffee.

Speaking of coffee, its smell was pretty dominant at the moment, which let Scarlet know that it was the only thing that kept the awakened demons in that state.

Unsurprisingly, he saw Indigo alone on a table nearby, reading a large thick book. He also looked tired, though he did a better job at dissimulating it than the others. Scarlet spotted Vuirano and Zorbas on the bar, with a sleeping black cat with red head just next to the latter; on closer inspection, Scarlet noticed it was Roithe in his cat form.

"Speak of the devil…" Zorbas said as he looked down at Scarlet. He had bags under his eyes, and his long black ponytail was not was neat and well brushed as usual. There were a few loose strands of his hair there and there. "How about it? You've only been here for about a week and you're already famous."

"Am I?" Scarlet asked, his gaze hopeful.

"Famous for bringing a _Temnokt_ here and depriving us from sleep." Vuirano added dryly, sipping from his cold coffee.

"In case you forgot, Vuirano, you also brought him here." Scarlet pointed out, frowning.

"Saving him was _your_ idea."

Roithe lifted his head irritably and bristled his fur. "Would you lower the volume? I'm trying to sleep here!" he hissed, before placing his chin back on top of his front paws and closing his eyes again.

A few moments later, Strigga came out from the door leading to the her room and the kitchen. Unlike the demons around the place, she looked well-rested and fully alert. The first think she did was to use a dishcloth to strike Roithe's back. Roithe gave a loud _meow_ of surprise and jumped off the bar, falling to the floor.

"Sleeping on top of the bar is forbidden!" Strigga said sharply.

Roithe changed back into his original form and growled at Strigga. "You could have asked nicely, woman!"

"And you could have stayed up in your bedroom to sleep."

Zorbas chuckled humorlessly. "With Sokhemet in that state? You wish."

"What's wrong with Sokhemet?" Scarlet inquired curiously.

"He hasn't been able to sleep thanks to the _Temnokt_ , and naturally he's in a terrible mood." Roithe said, sitting down on the chair and giving Scarlet a small glare. "If I were you, I'd try not to cross his path today, he blames you for it."

"If you're so mad about it, why don't you go tell Kevalth?" Scarlet asked, irritated. "You think _I_ had a good night? Five people came to complain!"

"Given that the _Temnokt_ cannot understand anything we say even if we _tried_ to complain to him…" Vuirano said.

"By the way, Scarlet, Juaro wanted to have a word with you." Strigga told the young nephilim as she served some more coffee to Vuirano, who thanked her non-verbally by lifting his cup and lightly swaying it.

"What about?" Scarlet inquired.

"He wouldn't say, but he didn't look very happy."

" _Great, what did I do now?_ " Scarlet thought to himself as walked back towards the Rooming-Hall, and towards a dark door located at the far left wall. The words _Managers_ were carved in a fiery red. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to do with rent, because as far as he knew, most resources came directly from Hell, and currency was considered a too much _human_ thing.

Scarlet knocked the door very lightly, almost hoping no one would hear it, but almost immediately he heard a reply. "Come in."

Scarlet opened the door and walked in. Just like he envisioned most offices, this one was sparse, with only a plain desk, two simple chairs, unadorned windows and plain curtains. There were a few bookshelves on the walls, and one or two adorning plants. The walls were painted a dull dark grey, which gave the room a more formal air than the rest of the building.

Juaro was, unlike normal expectations, sitting _on top_ of the desk, his thin furry tail twitching impatiently, his wings tucked to his body, and his eyes half-closed in a serious expression. Pakrius was nowhere to be seen, probably he was out doing… whatever his 'business' was.

"Scarlet." Juaro said with a deep frown.

"Did you need something, Juaro?" Scarlet inquired, going straight to the point, and felt his stomach growling. "As you probably just heard, I haven't had breakfast yet…"

Juaro just pushed forward a white sheet of paper for him to read. Curious, Scarlet grabbed it and took a quick read at the big letter at the top.

_Complaints about Scarlet's Temnokt._

"Huh?" Scarlet looked up at Juaro in confusion. "What's this?"

"Keep reading." Juaro said simply.

Scarlet's gaze lowered back to the paper.

_30 kg. of elk and red meat every day.- Strigga_

_10 liters of water (from the fountain)-_

_200 pounds of feces, it constantly dirties the floor in the upper terrace- general residents._

_The Hell Steeds are always restless- Most Beast Tamers._

_The Temnokt occupies about half of the space in the terrace and its becoming crammy- general residents._

_Makes too much noise at night and makes the building tremble- general residents._

_The 'ghoul' doesn't do anything about it- Sokhemet._

"Are you serious, Sokhemet?!" Scarlet snapped at the non-present white demon.

"That _Temnokt_ has to go." Juaro said

"Wha-? Come on, Juaro, he's still recovering!"

"That excuse will not work anymore, Scarlet. He's a full-grown _Temnokt_ , and he can take care of himself on the way back to Blackmist Mountain."

"You didn't see how thin he was from his experience with those bastards from ADS!"

"This is not a hospital or a _Temnokt_ rehabilitation center, Scarlet! And that _Temnokt_ -!"

"For the hundredth time, his name is **Kevalth**!"

Juaro snorted impatiently, his fur bristling. "Fine. Kevalth is consuming more resources than what we can sustain! Half the food for the demons that live here goes to his stomach, and you don't bother to clean up his messes! I'm the one who ends up cleaning it!"

"What can I do about it?! He's not my pet!"

"Exactly!" Juaro yelled out of sudden, matter-of-factly. "You just said it yourself, he's _not_ your responsibility, so he has no reason to stay here any longer!"

Scarlet gulped internally. He didn't really want Kevalth to go, he liked having a _Temnokt_ friend even if he didn't understand anything he said without Zorbas's sketchbook. The selfish reason: how was he supposed to tell a big black dragon with sharp claws, powerful jaws, _and_ dark magic, to scram back to wherever he came from? At least without losing his head or a member of his arm, in the best of cases.

"Even if I actually agreed, how am I supposed to tell him to go when he doesn't even understand basic English?!"

"I don't know, that's your problem." Juaro said.

Scarlet crossed his arms, frowning. "And if I don't want him to go."

Juaro chuckled. "Then I'll have no choice but to evict you, Terracuncius, Indigo, your overgrown lizard _and_ the _Temnokt_."

Oh.

"Come on, can't we get to an agreement? I thought the Limbo was supposed to be animal-friendly!"

"Yes, but it only applies to cats, dogs, birds and the _Hell Steeds_! Those animals don't need a quarter of the nourishment Kevalth needs!"

"Just think about it, Juaro! We have a _Temnokt_! We're talking about a dragon who is both fully sentient _and_ magic-wielding!"

"And eats the equivalent of ten barrels full of very expensive meat." Juaro said. "Not to mention his… his…" he shivered in discomfort when he recalled the size of Kevalth's feces. "W-Well, I can't show it to you because I already had it cleaned it! But it was as big as two cannon balls!"

Scarlet had to think of something, and _fast_. Juaro was a business demon, so appealing to a good side wouldn't work out, but maybe if he could convince him another way. At this rate, however, he guessed only Draufanger himself would be able to convince him…

Wait, Draufanger…

Scarlet grinned internally as his last-moment idea started forming in his mind.

"…Okay."

Juaro blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I guess you are right, after all." Scarlet said, feigning resignation. "Perhaps Kevalth's presence is too… annoying for everyone, and given that I cannot fly up there to deal with the issue, perhaps it will be best if we ask Kevalth to go back home."

"Well…" Juaro was surprised Scarlet wasn't putting up a fight of some sort, like he had half-expected. "I'm glad you got to see it _my_ way."

"Indeed. I just hope Lord Draufanger won't find out about this little… issue."

"Oh, yes, it would be a-" Juaro stopped abruptly, and his ears twitched when Scarlet mentioned the Lord of Hell. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." Scarlet responded, toying with one of the plants. "I'm just saying, you know for how long he has wanted to make allies with the _Temnokt_ , but sadly they have their own pagan deities and do not fear Lord Draufanger enough to serve him, nor are they greedy and lazy like humans, thus they don't need to make pacts with demons for an easy way to get what they want. In other words, Lord Draufanger has never had a way to sway the _Temnokt_ into an alliance or any form of servitude."

"However, now a _Temnokt_ actually lives under our roof, and his life was saved by his demons, so technically means his clan _owes_ us one. It could be a chance to somehow manage to have one of those creatures on _our_ side. But Kevalth will soon be leaving, and when he does, so will this particular opportunity. I wouldn't like to see Lord Draufanger's reaction when he finds out he _could_ _have_ had a _Temnokt_ amongst his ranks, but lost it when we cut ties with it because _someone_ wanted it to go."

As he spoke, Scarlet noted how Juaro's expression changed from confidence and seriousness into one of realization and fear, and this time he couldn't contain a _dissimulated_ grin. He knew he had hit a nail.

If there was something all the demons in Hell feared, it was to make their Lord and Master _mad._ Draufanger usually tended to treat most matters as insignificant, but when it came to the _Temnokt_ , he felt partly… _responsible_ for their current situation, and also sought to have the powerful dark-aligned creatures on his side.

Usually when Draufanger found out someone had ruined his plans-be it directly, indirectly or otherwise-even the slightest, his wrath knew no limits, and that poor unfortunate soul would suffer the consequences.

"Oh, well, it's not like he's around, lurking, or asked someone here to inform here about what happens to the _Temnokt_ , right?" Scarlet finished, shrugging. "Anyway, I'll ask Zorbas if he can give me a lift up there and bring his sketchbook along, hopefully we can find a way to tell him to go…"

As he started heading towards the door, he mentally started a countdown from _three_.

 _Two_.

 _ **One**_.

"Scarlet, wait!" Juaro called out in the last moment.

Scarlet stopped, smiling, and turned back to glance at him. "What is it?"

"…" Juaro nearly bit his tongue, his tail twitching irritably. "I'll give you _three_ _days_ to figure out how to deal with the issues about the _Temnokt_. If I receive one more complaint after that time, I _will_ have to evict you."

Three days. It wasn't much time, but it was enough. "I accept your terms, Juaro, but like I said, I find it difficult to fly up there when I'm wingless." Scarlet pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Then ask Strigga."

Scarlet blinked in surprise. "Strigga?"

"She must have a flying broom of some sorts, she's a witch."

Scarlet _had_ heard about witches using magic to give brooms the ability to fly, but he didn't think Strigga was _that_ kind of witch.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Terry, lower your volume!" Scarlet whispered hurriedly, and pointed at Roithe, who was now sleeping on top of one of the tables. "I don't want to get electrocuted!"

"D-Do you even have an idea of what you just did?!" Terry snapped, flapping his wings.

"He was going to kick Kevalth out!"

"So what?!"

"He's still recovering! Besides, I like to have him around!"

"You don't even understand what he says." Celeste pointed out matter-of-factly as she continued to wash some dishes in the sink of the bar. Apparently, she and Strigga were the only ones who could do this task, given that demons were vulnerable to water. Still, it irritated her to be doing this for those creatures.

"Who asked you?" Scarlet retorted.

Terry growled at him again. "Care to tell me what are we going to do?! We'll be evicted!"

"No we won't! Can't you have a little faith in me?"

"You say much after you froze like an old lady after riding Penumbra." Zorbas said from his seat, chuckling.

"Hey, _anyone_ who rides _that_ Hell Mare would freeze like an old lady!"

"Terracuncius is right." Indigo said suddenly, lifting his gaze from the book and giving his cousin a mild glare. "Three days is too little to find a way to sustain your… guest."

"Well, instead of reading whatever that is, you could come up with suggestions!" Scarlet snapped at him.

Indigo rolled his eyes. "I'm studying Belupla's geography, for you information, since we'll be staying on Earth. Or rather, we _would have_ stayed on Earth if it weren't for your charity."

"It's called kindness, perhaps _you_ should try it out!"

"Instead of wasting your precious time in childish argues, you should be thinking of a solution to the main problem." Vuirano said, closing his book and giving the trio a small frown, and glanced at Scarlet. "You, what's the main problem with the _Temnokt_?"

"Other than he won't let anyone sleep?" Scarlet stated. "He eats too much, he scares the _Hell Steeds_ and his… poop is very big."

Vuirano shivered at the word 'poop', but nevertheless continued. "Then try to think of how to solve _those_ problems."

"Well, before _those_ problems, I need to solve the problem of being wingless and not being able to go to the terrace without a lift! Why couldn't you have used an elevator or something!"

Zorbas shrugged. "Most demons can either fly or jump from wall to wall, so it wasn't deemed necessary. Besides, Juaro is stingy and only spends in 'first necessities'."

"He said something about Strigga having a flying broom or something."

"She's _that_ kind of witch?" Zorbas stated in surprise.

That moment, Strigga came out of the kitchen corridor door, holding a small pile of dirty plates, placed them on the sink, and glanced at Celeste. "I can handle the rest, sweetheart. Take a break if you wish."

"It's okay, really, I like helping." Celeste said gently.

"Hey, Strigga!" Scarlet called out to the dark-skinned woman. "Juaro said you had a sort of broom to help me go up to the terrace…"

The word 'broom' made Strigga look at Scarlet with an arched eyebrow, and she said. "Wait a minute." She made her way towards the door of her room. Two minutes later, she returned with a long item wrapped in an old blanket, and she motioned Scarlet to follow her into the Rooming Hall. Scarlet got off his seat and went after her; he was followed by the Terry and the others, even Celeste was curious to see what she was carrying. Indigo and Roithe were the only ones who stayed behind, the former because he had no interest in watching his cousin make a fool of himself again, the latter because he was soundly asleep.

Once in the rooming hall, Strigga placed the object on the ground and removed the blanket, revealing an old brown broomstick with a spiky black ail and a long, dry handle.

"That's it?" Zorbas asked, rather disappointed. "That filthy old broom?"

"What did you expect?" Strigga asked him dryly, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't flown it in decades, and the poor thing has been just accumulating dust in my wardrobe."

"How does it work?" Scarlet asked, approaching the broom warily and poking at it with a claw. He jumped back in surprise when suddenly the broom floated a few inches away from the ground.

"It has magic of its own." Strigga explained. "It has a permanent flight charm; it usually activates with a small incantation, but it reacts on its own when it is touched by magic-aligned creatures."

Scarlet wasn't listening, he was toying with the floating broom, pushing it down for a few seconds, then removing his paw and letting it float again. Vuirano rolled his eyes and went over to Scarlet, picked him up by the scarf-Scarlet gave a cry of surprise-and let him fall on top of the broom.

Scarlet froze and clung to the broom when it floated even higher, a few feet above the ground. Celeste was staring agape at the flying broom, while Terry was biting his claws nervously.

"What now?!" Scarlet cried out in dismay.

"The broom works with your body language." Strigga explained. "To go up, you have to lean backwards and pull the handle upwards, and you lean left or right to change direction."

"Also, try not to get too nervous up there." Vuirano added. "I read magical broomsticks are very perceptive of their riders' emotions, and it can affect its flight."

Scarlet did as told and pulled the handle, but he did it too roughly and the broom flew up at a high speed. Scarlet yelled in fright. "No, no, too fast! Too fast!" before he could crash against the ceiling, he pushed the handle downwards, but the broom now dove down.

Strigga cried, "DOWN!" she and the others quickly thre themselves to the ground just as Scarlet flew a few inches above them at a high speed, before unintentionally lifting himself back in the air, and soon he was flying around in circles and acrobatics.

"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!" he cried out loudly.

"Put all your weight in the tail!" Strigga yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"But your weight in the broomstick's tail and then pull the handle!"

Too late; the broom flew towards the door of the terrace, and flew right through the small corridor just as Scarlet's sweaty hold finally gave in; he fell off the broom-though thankfully he landed on top of the cushins-just as the flying object crashed against the wall with no apparent damage.

Kevalth and the present _Hell Steeds_ , Penumbra included, abruptly lifted their heads in surprise when this happened. Scarlet was still on top of the cushions, panting heavily, and his dark hair a complete mess. Kevalth glanced at the now inactive broomstick on the ground, and then at Scarlet.

" **Ty'v poryadke**?" he asked in Krussian, even though seconds later he remembered Scarlet didn't speak his same language.

Scarlet soon managed to go back on his feet, but contrary to Kevalth's expectation, far from being frightened, he was laughing. "That… was… amazing!" he said, panting and taking deep breaths as he laughed. "Man, I should do that more often!"

Penumbra, however, stomped her hooves and gave an irritated snort.

A few moments later, Terry rushed into the terrace, followed closely by Zorbas. "Scarlet!" the imp cried out in dismay as he rushed over to the nephilim, looking upset. "What the heaven?! You nearly killed yourself!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"You talk much after you nearly ran us over." Zorbas said dryly. "Or rather, nearly _flew_ us over."

" **Chto pros'khodir**?" Kevalth asked, confused.

"Sounds like he wants to know what's happening." Terry said.

Scarlet noticed Zorbas had brought his sketchbook along, probably for Kevalth. "Guess you'll lend us your sketchbook again?"

"This is a _new_ one." Zorbas said, frowning. "I'm not going to waste all my precious pages on scribbles."

Scarlet rolled his eyes, grabbed the sketchbook and turned to Kevalth. "Hey, Kevalth!" he cried out loudly to call his attention.

Kevalth looked down at him curiously. " **Chto tebe nuzhn'o, Alyy**?"

"We have a few issues to discuss!" Scarlet said, and started making a few childish scribbles on the first blank page. A big pile of food, a smelly mountain of…. _It_ , the _hell steeds_ frightened and some tired demons unable to sleep, when he showed it to him. "See _these_? You're causing _these_ problems!"

Kevalth leaned his head uncomfortably closer to the sketchbook to take a better look at it. He seemed to understand the one about his bathroom habits. He levitated the book out of Scarlet's hands and started making a drawing on it; it depicted himself inside the terrace, but his wings were unfolded with small lines all around them, and he looked very uncomfortable in the drawing.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with complaints." Terry pointed out.

"What do you think it means?" Scarlet inquired.

"From the looks of it, he doesn't like being stuck here all the time. He needs to stretch his wings or they cramp." Zorbas deduced after a look at the drawing.

"That's what I've been telling all of you, I wouldn't like to be stuck in a tiny room all day long!"

"Perhaps, but it's too risky to let him go fly around since the ADS is still after us."

"Like I was telling to Terry, Kevalth could fly at _night_! He's a _Temnokt_!"

"Right, like humans wouldn't suspect when _Temnokt_ poop starts to rain upon their cars." Terry snapped.

Zorbas chuckled in amusement. "Actually, I'd like to see that…"

"Speaking of which, now would be a good time to ask him for how long he intends to stay here."

"I don't know how to express that in a drawing!" Scarlet protested.

Terry rolled his eyes and grabbed the sketchbook from the air, drew something on it, and then showed it to Kevalth; it was not as crude as Scarlet's, it depicted Kevalth flying while carrying luggage.

Kevalth levitated the pencil and made another sketch as a reply; it was a drawing of Scarlet and Vuirano's heads with a drawing of Kevalth unleashing from his chains to the right, and an arrow between both drawings that was pointing towards Kevalth's pic. Underneath, another arrow pointed to yet another pic of Kevalth, this time behind Vuirano and Scarlet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlet inquired as he stared at the drawings in confusion.

" **Dolgovoy'olg**." Kevalth said in a rather serious tone.

Zorbas took a long look at the drawings, trying to tie the knots. "It appears like…" He rubbed his chin and his tail twitched in thought. "From what I understand, you and Vuirano freed him, right?"

Scarlet said. "Yes… Well, technically Vuirano did most of the job, but it was _my_ idea, plus _I_ removed the gag!" he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Apparently, the reason he stays is because of a… Life Debt."

"Life Debt?" Terry repeated.

"You know, the formal version of ' _you scratch my back, I scratch yours_. You saved his life, so he is bound to serve you until he dies or until the debt has been paid."

"Which means… _we_ get to keep him until he saves our lives?" Scarlet asked.

"Your and Vuirano's lives."

"That's cool!"

"What about me?! I was there too!" Terry snapped at Kevalth, feeling a bit left out at not being part of the life debt.

"Terry, all you did down there was say _It's a bad idea_ , _we should get going, we can't know if we can trust him_ , bla, bla, bla." Scarlet said in a rather mocking tone.

"Anyway, back to business, I think we should let him get out at night if he'll be staying here permanently!" Scarlet insisted. "He can even hunt his own food and look for somewhere to… poop without bothering anyone!"

Zorbas wasn't sure, but Scarlet did have a point, if the _Temnokt_ fed himself independently and went to do his necessities somewhere else, he would stop bothering the _Hell Steeds_ and he wouldn't eat the Limbo's food. Plus, if he left at night, they would **finally** be able to sleep!

"Well, I do admit it has it's highs…" he said after a while. "But we'd have to discuss it with Sokhemet and Juaro."

"Zorbas, from what I hear Sokhemet hasn't sleep for **days** , so I bet anything that he'll agree with it as long as he can sleep without disturbance." Scarlet said, chuckling. "As for Juaro, let's say I got it covered."

"Covered?" Terry inquired. "What did you do?"

Scarlet looked away with a playful grin. "Sorry, trade's secret."

* * *

Like Scarlet said, Sokhemet didn't oppose to the idea of letting Kevalth fly out at night.

"As long as I can get a decent sleep, I don't care." He said, half-asleep.

Juaro didn't really say anything on the matter, stating that Kevalth was Scarlet's problem as long as he didn't cause any more trouble in the building. Many demons were surprised by this, since he had been adamant in kicking Kevalth out in the first place.

So Scarlet taught Kevalth how to open the grating door (with some difficulty due to their different languages), and drew him the rules in the sketchbook: he could only get out at night, he should avoid any of the 'white-clothed humans'(or preferable all humans in general), and when he returned he should make sure he was _not_ followed, and most importantly, poop anywhere else that was not within 10 km from the Limbo.

From that day on, Kevalth left the building at night to hunt, get his daily wing stretching, and… make his necessities somewhere else. The demons had no idea of how far he went or what he did during that time, but he always returned at the break of dawn, closing the grating behind him, and fell _soundly_ asleep.

This proved to be the best decision Scarlet could have ever made: the food storage now remained with the proper quantity of food, everyone could sleep at night, and the _Hell Steeds_ were much relaxed now that Kevalth was there all the time anymore. For some time, Scarlet felt proud of himself for having manage to solve the issue by himself.

Until Kevalth started bringing sheep or cow carcasses back and Juaro angrily showed him a copy of the _Caszemir Gazette_ with the headlines **MYSTERIOUS LIVESTOCK THIEVES EVADE CAPTURE ONCE AGAIN**.


End file.
